


【艾利/授翻】Affection喜爱

by TINOJM17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 进击的巨人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINOJM17/pseuds/TINOJM17
Summary: 在一家破烂的杂货店做当班经理的生活实在是糟糕透顶，利威尔的心情极差。他只想擦干净那层污垢，吃点差劲的食物然后上床睡觉，但是他不知道家里正有个惊喜等着他。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾伦·耶格尔/利威尔·阿克曼
Kudos: 17





	【艾利/授翻】Affection喜爱

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/gifts).
  * A translation of [Affection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522025) by [Miasen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasen/pseuds/Miasen). 



利威尔厌恶世人，他以一种极大的热情憎恨着他们。大多数时候，他只是讨厌他们便足矣，但经过今天这样的一天后，他们都被提升到了憎恨的级别，这些该死的混蛋。  
今天很糟糕，非常糟糕。你可能认为在杂货店当经理只是一份无聊的工作罢了。但不知怎么的，今天就好像宇宙中的所有力量都决定联合起来对付利威尔，把世界上所有的蠢蛋都送进他的店里，这样他们就能制造一堆麻烦然后毁了他的一天。人们对他大喊大叫，把每一个该死的过道里的东西都弄坏了，而他被一滩橄榄油滑倒而摔伤了膝盖，然后不得不花上半小时来清理。对他大喊大叫的三个人使情况更加糟糕了，因为当他试图确保其他人不被滑倒的时候，过道已经被封住了。当然这都是利威尔的错，当然了。  
他的膝盖上满是淤青，精疲力尽，这时他闻到了一股不新鲜的啤酒味，当然，被抓到偷啤酒的时候，要做的就是把它扔到地上，于是六瓶啤酒都碎成了玻璃渣，溅湿了他的裤子。  
要是每一个不断毁掉他生活的蠢货都一头扑向伐木机，那将会是欢欣鼓舞的一天。  
他离开商店的时候对着门口的监控摄像头竖了个中指，但他早上开店的时候还是检查了监控视频，以免被他的老板埃尔文——也可能是他最讨厌的老板看到，因为他是第一个给他工作的人。  
回家的路上也糟透了。他的车上周就坏了，然而在一家破烂杂货店里当经理根本买不起他需要的零件，所以他被困在了坐公车回家的路上，紧贴着窗户，旁边坐着一个闻起来像狗一样张大嘴呼吸的人。当利威尔转头的时候，一股恶臭袭来，堵住了他的鼻子，公车行驶的时候他只能呆望着悲伤的灰色街道。比起自己开车，他多花了20分钟。到站后，他只想赶紧下车把他身上所有的脏东西留在车上，想都不用想他也知道自己浑身脏兮兮的。该死的公共交通。  
下了车，拖着身子走了四个街区他才回到自己的公寓，边走向三楼边抱怨没有电梯的破公寓。手感到一阵刺痛，他只想揍人。  
他把肩膀抵在门上，将它推向门框，好让自己把门打开。否则这破玩意只有特殊手段才能打开。  
他砰地一声关上了身后的门，将锁滑进门闩里。  
他的皮肤有些龟裂，而且裤子因为啤酒的缘故仍然是湿的。虽然他这漫长的一天累的不行，想上床睡觉，但直到他洗干净这一天积累的污垢之前这是不可能，而且大概要搓掉一层皮才行，因为这些污渍很可能渗进去。  
他大步迈进公寓，推开浴室的门，然后顿住了，他眨了眨眼×2，但这没有改变眼前看到的场景。  
浴室已经打扫干净了，水槽旁的台面上的每件东西都摆放地整整齐齐，每一块瓷砖都闪闪发光，两块之间的灰浆颜色也很均匀，连镜子上的牙膏都消失了。他知道当他出门的时候家里可不是这样，因为上星期没能抽空打扫让他懊恼了好久。  
他走进浴室，闻到了一股清洁剂和其他什么东西混合在一起的熟悉的柑橘味，然后他才意识到浴缸里已经放好了水，淡绿色的，当他倾身向前，发现水还是温热的。  
“欢迎回家。”  
听到熟悉的声音，利威尔转过身。他没有立马反应过来发生了什么，可见他有多累。是艾伦，当然了，不会有其他人有他的公寓钥匙，也不会有人花一下午来打扫别人的浴室。  
“小鬼，你闯进来就是为了打扫我的公寓？”放在以前，艾伦可能会被吓到，但现在他只是对利威尔咧嘴一笑，绿色的眼眸在长长的刘海后闪闪发光。  
“我想你可以洗个澡。”艾伦耸耸肩。  
利威尔看了他一会，然后问道，“阿尔敏？”  
“没错。”  
“那个臭小鬼”利威尔嘟囔道。阿尔敏是艾伦的朋友，但他也在利威尔的杂货店对面的大楼里上班，所以他下班后往往会进来采购。利威尔几乎没有认出他来，因为他急急忙忙地去处理一大堆出了差错的破事。他似乎还记得，当阿尔敏擦肩而过时，他因为梨的价格涨了10美分而被顾客喊去了，只和他招了招手。也可能是那时候，他因为草莓还没上市而被骂了一顿，很难把这些爱争论的白痴区分开来。阿尔敏一定把这事告诉了艾伦，让他过来帮他洗个澡。阿尔敏向艾伦汇报他的情况，他不知道是该感到恼火还是该感到该死的高兴。  
“水凉之前你该先洗个澡。”艾伦说着，用一只手穿过稍长的头发，将脸上的刘海拨开。利威尔得给他买发圈了，或者买把剪刀。  
“你是要看我脱衣服吗？”利威尔说着解开了衬衫纽扣（被迫穿的绿色的格子衬衫，简直是对衬衫的侮辱）。艾伦只是双臂交叉，一侧肩膀靠在门框上休息。  
利威尔抬了抬眉，解开衬衫，耸了耸肩，把它扔进了篮子里，然后将内衣脱下来也扔了进去。利威尔并不会因为自己的#luo#体而害臊，反正艾伦又不是没看过。  
长裤和内裤很快也脱了。赤#luo#的身体暴露在浴室中有点冷，于是他坐进浴缸，浸在温水中，只把头露出水面。他把头靠在浴缸边沿，这是几个小时来的第一次放松，他深深地叹了口气。  
“我希望你不要介意我从橱柜里拿了一枚气泡浴盐。”艾伦说。利威尔看着他，差点忘了他的存在。  
“这他妈看起来就是我想要的吗？”利威尔闭上眼睛，将身子向下沉了沉，鼻子几乎碰到水面，他听到艾伦咯咯地笑了。  
利威尔任由温水来放松他站了一天酸痛的肌肉，让热量渗透他的身体，慢慢放松，来忘记他这糟糕的一天。门轻轻地关上了，他睁开一只眼睛，朝浴室那头望去。艾伦走过来坐在马桶盖上，关门是为了让浴室没那么冷。  
“你还打算看我洗澡是吗？”利威尔抬起头，好把嘴露出水面。  
艾伦身体前倾，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，半耸了耸肩，“反正没什么事可做。”  
利威尔眯起眼睛，他知道艾伦脸上的表情什么意思。  
“臭小鬼。”他喃喃道，即使这句话听起来比任何事都深情。他往浴缸的一端挪了挪，蜷起的膝盖露出了水面。“过来吧，上帝都知道你无聊的时候很烦人。”  
艾伦立马容光焕发，几秒钟的功夫，他的毛衣和运动裤就已经都堆在了地板上，利威尔翻了个白眼。  
艾伦跨进他身后的浴缸，由于他的身材比较高大，一双长腿只好伸向了利威尔臀部两边的小空间。尽管他拔出浴缸塞子放了一些水出来，仍然有水溅出了浴缸边缘。利威尔起身把塞子塞回去，身子往后倾，这次他靠到了一个温暖的胸膛，而不是冰冷的瓷器，一双有力的臂膀拥着他。  
“你该少锻炼一点，这浴缸对你来说有点小。”利威尔一边戳着艾伦的肌肉一边喃喃自语。艾伦笑了笑，像利威尔口中的小混蛋一样曲起胳膊炫耀了一番。但利威尔仍然可以揍他一顿，因为身材不能说明问题，他很久以前就学会了弥补自己的不足。  
艾伦用拇指在利威尔的腰腹勾画着一些荒谬的图案，他的鼻子贴着利威尔的头发。“如果我是你，就不会这么做，我的头发很脏。”利威尔低吼。  
“嗯，要我帮你洗吗？”艾伦低声说。  
“我可以自己洗头，你还在穿尿布的时候我就可以自己洗了。”  
“那是因为你年纪大。”艾伦道。利威尔有时会觉得他错过了年轻时后的艾伦，那时他还会被他吓着。第一次约会的时候，艾伦紧张得不停放下手里的东西，抑或是之后，艾伦说他爱上了利威尔，希望他们成为恋人，尽管一副无所畏惧的模样，但眼睛却睁得大大的，写满了怕被拒绝。要是利威尔还叫他小屁孩，他准会笑出声来，因为他确信自己已经不再是那个十八岁的青涩少年了。但初次见面时他忽略了一个事实，利威尔已经二十六岁，对他来说有些太大了。  
自他们交往之后，已经过去两年了。利威尔还在那家破烂的杂货店上班，艾伦还在上学，并努力成为一名私教，这也就是他的身材健硕了一倍的原因。不过这身材很适合他，看起来穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉。他瘦削的肌肉很好看，尽管利威尔压根不在乎。  
“好了，来吧。”利威尔嘟囔着，把头浸入水中，然后把身体前倾，这样艾伦就不会弄得一嘴洗发露沫子了。  
艾伦很快就从浴缸旁边拿出一个瓶子，在开始梳理利威尔的头发之前先慷慨的挤出一大坨洗发露，然后用手指有力地梳理着顶部较长的头发，再洗刷后面的短发，泡沫顺着发梢滑到了脖颈。利威尔闭上眼睛，发现自己其实很享受这双手给他带来的感觉。艾伦的触摸稳重而小心翼翼，他一边把洗发露揉出泡沫，一边按摩着头皮。利威尔发现自己已经完全忘记了这糟糕的一天，当艾伦抹完他头上的泡沫，拿起莲蓬头把他的头向后仰好冲干净洗发露时，他肩上挥之不去的紧张感消失了，利威尔感到十分惬意。  
利威尔靠在艾伦身上，头发干净整洁，艾伦握住他的腰，把他一把捞起来，放在了自己的大腿上，而不是两腿之间。要不是因为这是个坐着的好地方，能把温暖的身体当靠垫，利威尔会因此而生气的。当然，这意味着他的胸部都露出了水面，但他至少能伸展他的腿。  
艾伦吻了吻利威尔的脑后，然后把下巴抵上他的肩，使他们的头紧挨在一起，然后将双手摊在利威尔的腹部。他晒黑的身体紧挨着利威尔苍白的肌肤，水模糊了两人之间的界限。  
“我想你了。”艾伦声音低沉。  
艾伦已经一整个星期没见过利威尔了。他忙于长时间的轮班，而艾伦一直忙于学业，他们根本无法安排他们自己的时间。利威尔发出了一种介于佯装恼怒的表示同意之间模棱两可的声音，艾伦把他搂地更紧了，轻吻他的侧颈。艾伦很了解他，指望不了他能说出什么动人的情话。  
他们就那样静静的躺了一会，享受着水的温热，享受这份惬意。艾伦的手一直在抚摸他能过触碰到的利威尔的每一寸肌肤，尖尖的髋骨，自肚脐向下，再从大腿向上。这个过程中，单纯的安慰性质的抚摸有了更多含义，他的手指在利威尔的乳尖不停地打转，另一只手梳理着阴茎上面的短毛。利威尔发现自己的双腿大张，足以容纳那双肆无忌惮的双手，而艾伦正贪婪地利用着这点，手指沿着大腿内侧，顺着大腿和腹股沟之间的折痕向上移动，手背轻擦着利威尔的睾丸。  
“你最好计划好了你要干什么。”利威尔转头看向艾伦。  
“那当然。”艾伦低头吻住利威尔。这个姿势有些尴尬，让脖子很不舒服，所以利威尔从他的怀中转了过来，让柔软的嘴唇更好地完成这个吻。  
艾伦已经不是那个精虫上脑的青少年了，他能够冷静下来。那个时候，他总是精力旺盛，过分地渴望这些肌肤之亲。利威尔并不介意艾伦舔舐他的嘴唇，也不介意他会用牙齿啃咬他的下唇，又怕伤着他。不，他也是这样地爱着艾伦。他们都渴望着触碰，就好像艾伦永远尝不够他一般。  
利威尔压上艾伦，任由他侵入自己的口腔。艾伦的双手抚摸着他的背和臀部，把他拉近，两人的胸膛紧紧地挨在了一起。利威尔的阴茎正在深入研究艾伦腹肌的硬度，起码目前为止，腹肌和下面的肌肉一样硬。  
他可以感觉到艾伦的阴茎正顶着他的大腿，只得又一次抱怨艾伦真的太他妈高了。放弃了接吻，他慢慢往下挪了挪，直到他俩的阴茎对在一起。他懒洋洋地翘起臀部，把二人的阴茎拢在一起时听到艾伦猛地吸了口气。  
他本想用手包住它们，但他还未靠近，艾伦就甩开了他的手，开始慢慢抚摸二人的阴茎。“利威尔，请让我来吧。”艾伦的恳求的眼神让他无法拒绝。  
“但别在这，去卧室。”  
利威尔并不是很在意，只要他最后能身寸，他就顺其自然。艾伦似乎很坚决地要照顾他，在他们终于洗的干干净净从浴室出来后，他拿来一条柔软的毛巾帮利威尔擦干。利威尔瞪着他，但并没有制止，沉默地享受着艾伦看他的样子，仿佛他是他见过最无法比拟的造物。艾伦的情感大家都有目共睹，他对利威尔的爱和崇拜从来都不是秘密，这也是利威尔十分欣赏的一点。  
艾伦把毛巾整齐地挂起来晾干，抓起利威尔放在水槽旁边的乳液，小心翼翼地把它涂遍利威尔全身，确保没有遗漏的地方。最后利威尔闻到了檀香木的味道，这种平静和放松的感觉让他忘记了之前的疲劳感。  
于是，艾伦轻轻地把他拖向床边，利威尔看到被单已经换好了。他又一次被艾伦的体贴的爱所打动，实在太暖心了。艾伦真的对他太好了，这他妈就是个奇迹。他跟在他这个闷闷不乐的家伙身坚持了两年，而且丝毫没有厌倦他这烂摊子的迹象。  
也许艾伦在过去的这几年里已经变得更加自信了，但有利威尔做他的后盾时，大腿上的触感给他不真实的感觉，仿佛他不被允许这么做。而利威尔不知道他为什么这样该死的看着他，但这却增加了艾伦的自信。  
甚至连利威尔那种满嘴污言秽语地请求他继续操干下去的请求，似乎也没能阻止艾伦，他慢慢把手放在利威尔的大腿上，“我太爱你了。”他说。  
利威尔知道自己应该有所回应，他应该至少表现出一部分艾伦对他的那种喜爱，但话到嘴边却说不出口，取而代之的尽是言不由衷。这真的愚蠢透顶，因为他以前一定跟艾伦说过他爱他。  
艾伦似乎一点都不介意，只是俯身轻柔地吻了他一下，然后把一串串吻布满他的全身，刺激性的温情让他俩都石更了。这些吻迎来了最终的目的，艾伦的阴茎被一张温暖的小嘴包裹住，让他陶醉的仰起头，不自觉的发出喘息。  
艾伦小心翼翼地开始扩张，手指以一种不同寻常的缓慢速度向里按压着。利威尔仍然沉浸在洗澡完后的放松之中，不想要磨磨蹭蹭，但艾伦似乎很想这么做，利威尔也就由他去了。他并不十分在意他如何用两根手指在他体内扩张，它们沿着肉壁戏弄一般，偶尔蹭擦到那个地方，使利威尔欲罢不能，将指甲嵌进艾伦的皮肤催促他快些。这是一种缓慢的挑逗，不会一下给他，只是偶尔碰一下那里，足以让他渴望更多。  
利威尔想直接和他做，但不知怎么的，他觉得这会破坏性致，所以这一次他没吭声，任由艾伦做他想做的，慢慢把把他的身体分开，直到他渴望更多。  
当艾伦进去的时候，他已经软的跟滩水似的，小x完全张开了，他发出长长的喘息，感觉自己被完全填满了，艾伦完全进入了自己的身体。  
“哈~”艾伦喘息着停下，下体紧贴着利威尔的臀部。他将利威尔的腿攀上自己的腰，两只胳膊撑在利威尔的两侧，减少了压在利威尔身上的体重。  
去他的，利威尔想，便用胳膊搂住艾伦的肩，把他拉近，直到他们的胸膛贴在一起，他的头埋在艾伦的颈间。  
艾伦似乎已经下定决心让今晚的节奏缓慢而深情。他懒懒插入的下体让利威尔发疯。他想反抗，想踢他一顿，可是艾伦还在继续这折磨，每一次缓慢的进入都把利威尔推向极限，每次里面的阴茎擦到他的前列腺时，他都变得更石更。利威尔的阴茎被压在他俩的身体之间，他觉得自己的腹部变得粘粘的。  
他想去了。但艾伦很固执，不理会他的默默的恳求，而是不停地对利威尔说他爱他，说他有多美，还有更多利威尔没听进去的肉麻情话。他现在只是一心身寸。如果他能抽出一只手来抚慰一下自己的前端，估计两秒他就能射出来，但他俩贴的太紧了，指甲只得在艾伦的后背里越嵌越深。他决定放弃艾伦侧颈窝那个舒服的位置，转而寻找艾伦的唇，他需要接吻来缓解。  
当利威尔伴随着一声满意的喘身寸出来的时候，他惊讶于自己忍了这么长时间，甚至不知道自己是否达到了高潮，但当艾伦的腹肌用力挤压着他的阴茎时，他的前列腺跳痛了一下，终于让他到了极限。当他弓起身子抚摸时，发现指甲可能在艾伦的背上留下了完美的月牙。  
艾伦看到既然利威尔已身寸了，得到了他想要的，便加快节奏，在高潮的余韵中操干着他的身体。他没有挨那么紧，因为没过多久他的下体就在利威尔体内一阵痉挛。他喘息着，将嘴唇紧贴着利威尔的太阳穴。  
片刻之后，艾伦倒在了利威尔身上。他太重了，压得利威尔很不舒服，但利威尔什么都没说，只是用手轻轻地抚摸艾伦的后背，好让他喘口气。  
当他终于从利威尔身上下来时，躺在他身边的利威尔意识到一件他之前没想到的事。  
“你他妈没戴套。”他轻声嘟囔。  
“我以为这样可以？”艾伦小声说，但他抬起头，眼里充满了忧虑。  
利威尔哼了一声，摇摇头。他们的关系稳定且经过考验，只是……“这真他妈恶心。”他没有恶意，只是精液和润滑剂混合在一起沿着他的臀部流下来让他忍不住皱眉。  
他洗了半天的澡显然毫无意义，因为现在他的屁股上和腹部都沾满了精液，身上一塌糊涂。  
过了一会，艾伦站起身，匆匆向浴室走去。他拿回来一条毛巾，腿有些发抖，但他没有摔倒，至少这是件好事。  
利威尔伸手去接毛巾，但艾伦没有理睬他，兀自开始擦拭他的腹部的精液。那些精液汇聚在肚脐那里，真的很恶心。  
然后他开始擦洗他柔软的阴茎，如果再继续下去他可能就要帮他洗后面了。利威尔一把夺过毛巾，他完全可以自己洗那该死的后面！

艾伦本来是要争论什么，但他看到利威尔生气的样子，腼腆的笑了，然后走回浴室，大爱是要把自己洗干净。  
当艾伦回来的时候，利威尔已经尽其所能把自己弄干净了，穿上一条四角短裤从床上爬了下来，然后从被窝里拽出一条新的。他不可能睡在脏衣服堆里。  
看到艾伦似乎要抱怨是不是在坐等他来干活，所以他麻利地收拾完了，然后慢慢走过去，搂住艾伦的脖子，把他拉下来，在放手前狠狠地亲了他一下。  
“谢谢，”他说，“现在我们吃点东西好吗，我他妈饿死了。”  
“哦！我之前做了一些，热一下就可以吃了。”艾伦的脸上带着明显的骄傲。  
一只温暖的手臂锁住利威尔，但他发现自己被赤身裸体的艾伦拖进了厨房。“喂，小鬼，穿上衣服，你不能光屁股坐我的沙发。”  
艾伦低头才意识到自己啥都没穿。  
“抱歉，利威尔。”他说着，转过身，急急忙忙地回到卧室。  
利威尔看着艾伦走进房间。那小子有一种神奇的魔力，能让他完全忘记这倒霉的一天，让他这样单纯地快乐，心满意足。他爱死那个小鬼了。


End file.
